Blood Covens
by xx6skittles6xx
Summary: Okay. This story has nothing to do with the Twilight series. It is just a creation of my own. but if you like vampire romances, such as Twilight, you might enjoy my story as well. First chapter is the preface. Note: the vampires are much more human
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

He watched as she walked toward her certain death. But she didn't have to die. He could save her and their unborn child. All he had to do was sacrifice himself. 

The guards hand was loose on his shoulder, barely restraining him as he prepared to face whatever his destiny had planned to come to.

As the plan formulated in his head he noticed her steps had stopped as she prepared to turn to face him.

Little had he known that she had had the same plan. She was willing to give her own life and that of her child to save him.

As she turned around to see the love of her life for what would certainly be the final time, she noticed he too was moving.

She only heard the sound of the shot fire, for she had slipped back around in time, as her reason for existence in the past year fell to the stone floor.

Death is a hard thing to stare down for yourself. But it is impossible to stare down the death of the other half of your soul. 

She had to survive now. His efforts and sacrifice must not be in vain. _His child_**must** survive…


	2. Talking

Blooddemon8: hello

**Blooddemon8: hello.**

**VP#01: who are you?**

**Blooddemon8: I am me.**

**VP#01: …obviously. But what it your real name?**

**Blooddemon8: tell me yours first.**

**VP#01: my name is Amanda.**

**Blooddemon8: mine is Derek.**

**VP#01: kool name.**

**Blooddemon8: yours too.**

**VP#01: thanx.**

**Blooddemon8: np**

**VP#01: sooooo…**

**Blooddemon8: I'm bored out of my natural born mind…**

**VP#01: if you ask me there is nothing natural about you. Why did you message me?**

**Blooddemon8: o yeah! I wanted to ask you what VP stood for…**

**VP#01: o. it stands for Vampire Princess.**

**Blooddemon8: are you a real vampire or just an admirer?**

**VP#01: I'm authentic. How do you know about me?**

**Blooddemon8: because I am one of you.**

**VP#01: seriously? Or are you just some wanna be?**

**Blooddemon8: I'm true. I have the mark of the Devinicy coven.**

**VP#01: o. then we are enemies.**

**Blooddemon8: what mark do you have?**

**VP#01: Naradama**

**Blooddemon8: then yes our **_**covens**_** are enemies; but **_**we**_** do not have to be…**

**VP#01: I am the Princess of my coven. I would be betraying my loyalties if I should continue to speak to you.**

**Blooddemon8: are you yet set to marry your Prince?**

**VP#01: no, I am not. His mother does not approve of marriage at this point in his life. We must wait until I turn eighteen.**

**Blooddemon8: well how many years old are you now?**

**VP#01: I am sixteen. How many are you?**

**Blooddemon8: I am 17 years old.**

**VP#01: where do you rank with your coven?**

**Blooddemon8: I am the Prince.**

**VP#01: are you yet set to marry your Princess and become King?**

**Blooddemon8: I do not wish to have a Princess by my side.**

**VP#01: and why, may I ask, would you not want a female companion for leadership?**

**Blooddemon8: I prefer male companionship ****to female.**

**VP#01: o. well what does your father think of your companionship choice? **

**Blooddemon8: he does not know. I am set to find my Princess in two weeks.**

**VP#01: o. so you will be unhappy for your people and your father and never find love?**

**Blooddemon8: I do not think that is true. I plan to find a Princess and love her the way I should, if I can.**

**VP#01: what do you mean 'if you can'?**

**Blooddemon8: I have plans to run away from the Devinicy. I do not have the right amount of tolerance for a successful leader.**

**VP#01: I see now. Where will you go?**

**Blooddemon8: why do you care?**

**VP#01: I don't. I am just curious.**

**Blooddemon8: I'm sure.**

**VP#01: don't assume my friend that you know me well enough for jokes.**

**Blooddemon8: but if I am your friend then why couldn't I joke freely with you, especially on here?**

**VP#01: how do you know that I am not a trader?**

**Blooddemon8: what is your mark? Only royalty knows the marks of other covens.**

**VP#01: my mark is a sharp edged heart with ****teardrops below it.**

**Blooddemon8: how many drops?**

**VP#01: three**

**Blooddemon8: then you are not a trader, but a friend of mine**

**VP#01: very well, what is your mark?**

**Blooddemon8: a skull with blood dripping from its fangs.**

**VP#01: how many drops?**

**Blooddemon8: two**

**VP#01: you are my friend as well.**

**Blooddemon8: very well then. If you must know where I am going after my escape… I was hoping to come and see you… if you would allow me the honor**

**VP#01: I wish so much that I could let you come, but I do not wish for you, my newest and dearest friend, to be executed for communicating with me**

**Blooddemon8: and what would you say to running away with me?**

**VP#01: I would say that ****you're absolutely insane and that you're trying to get me killed.**

**Blooddemon8: I may very well be insane, but it would be a risk I would willingly take for you Amanda.**

**VP#01: why do you say such things? We have only met.**

**Blooddemon8: because you are showing me that I do not prefer male companionship after all**

**VP#01: Derek, how could I make you realize that? You've known me less than a day.**

**Blooddemon8: I do not know the answer to your question but I do know that I want to meet you, soon.**

**VP#01: well… fine. I'll meet you by the old blood bank in twenty minutes. Do not be late or bring anyone with you.**

**Blooddemon8: okay. I will. But the same applies to you.**

**VP#01: fine. Goodbye Derek.**

**Blooddemon8: goodbye Amanda.**

**20 minutes later:**

"**Amanda?" It was only a whisper, but she was sure she had heard her name. "Derek?" She dearly hoped it was him, and clung to her sweater praying to some unknown god that he had not been ****caught and came alone. Amanda jumped as a cool hand touched her shoulder. She flipped around and bared her fangs to whoever had bothered her peaceful praying session. It was a boy, almost a man, with short-medium length blonde hair, which was wet and wavy at the moment. It took her a few seconds to realize, slowly, that she was starring with her mouth open. At the realization she blushed a deep crimson. She felt so **_**simple**_** next to him in her old blue jeans and red sweater with her long black hair slightly curly because she hadn't had the time to straighten it before she snuck out. **

**He looked absolutely ****gorgeous to her with his hair dripping wet down onto his black t-shirt and the way his baggy jeans fit perfectly in all the right places, all the way down to his, very odd, lime green and white tennis shoes. She looked up at him to realize that he had been looking her over, too. Her self-consciousness made her blush deeper. **

**"Amanda?" Her own electric blue eyes shot up to meet his pale grey ones. "Derek?" He smiled and his white teeth shined so bright that she couldn't help but smile herself, despite all the danger they were in at the moment. They stood there starring at eachother for an immeasurable moment until Amanda jumped again at the sound of a dog bark in the night. Derek laughed lightly at her and looked around warily. "Shall we go somewhere where we can talk freely," he asked, "without worrying about someone hearing us?" Amanda only nodded, afraid her voice would quiver if she tried to speak just yet. **

**Derek turned and started in the opposite direction of which Amanda had come. She wasn't sure if he was looking for something, since he kept looking back and forth as he walked, or if he meant for her to follow. Obviously it was the later because Derek flipped around to say something to Amanda, standing right where he had left he. His expression quickly turned from worrisome to amusement as he waved his hand to signal Amanda to come to him. **

**She looked around nervously before walking slowly to him. Derek smiled as Amanda halted to a stop beside him. He wasn't sure why but he felt an attraction toward her that he had never felt toward another female before. He decided to take a daring move as he outstretched his hand toward hers. She jumped slightly when she first felt his touch but soon melted as his fingers intertwined with hers.**

**When Derek looked down at Amanda to see if she had any objection to going to the place he had planned for them to be at in, he checked his watch, ten minutes he noticed, as she stared at their hands, that she was still blushing. This made him smile and hope that he wasn't giving her the wrong impression; whatever that happened to be.**

**"Amanda? I have** **a question." He whispered in her ear, making her eyes close. She nodded slightly giggling a little at how his cool breath tickled her ear. "Would you mind staying with me at a friend's house until I can arrange for us to travel farther away?" he starred at her, hoping for her to accept his offer and be his 'partner in crime'. **

**"That's fine with me." Derek's eyes almost popped out of his head as her voice, which he had imagined to be very husky, he wasn't sure why that was though, turned out to be almost two octaves above his own. It was a good thing Amanda had not turned her head to look at him when she spoke; she might have been frightened.**

**He shook his head once to clear it and another to focus on getting to Damion's house safely. Amanda tried to keep up pace with Derek so that he wasn't dragging her, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do when he was over a head taller than her.**

**When he finally stopped walking, Amanda, having gotten a steady pace going, almost ran into Derek. She noticed his body had gone rigid and she stepped to his side to see what was wrong. Amanda's heart dropped as she laid eyes on the one person in her life that she truly hated. **


End file.
